


Day 7:  Ice Skating

by thebaby01



Series: MShenko Promptmas 2018 [7]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Dark Humor, Ice Skating, Laughing At People Falling Down, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 06:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16907541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebaby01/pseuds/thebaby01
Summary: Kaidan doesn't understand what they are doing at an ice rink if they aren't going to skate.





	Day 7:  Ice Skating

**Author's Note:**

> My entire family is full of people that laugh when they, or anyone else, happen to trip, fall, whatever, as long as no one is really hurt. That's where I got the idea for this.

Kaidan still couldn’t figure out how he’d ended up sitting on a bench, in the cold, outside an ice skating rink, people watching, but he knew only Shepard could’ve talked him into it.

“What are we doing out here? You don’t even want to skate.”

“I think it’s less wanting to and more being able to. I’m pretty sure if I fell on that ice I would have to crawl my way out, and that’s _if_ I could even get up. I’m not the spry young lad I used to be.”

Kaidan bumped his shoulder, “Hey...I think saving the galaxy and you alive is a much better outcome than you being able to ice skate. But again, if we aren’t here to skate, what are we doing?”

At that moment a kid came skating by, suddenly losing his balance, arms pinwheeling. Kaidan was sure he was going to fall. He managed to regain his balance and continue into the next turn. John let out a quiet, disappointed, “awww.”

“Aww? You wanted him to fall? _That’s_ why we’re here?”

A man about their age skating by suddenly lost his footing and fell ass-first onto the ice. John buried his head in his arm, muffling his laughter.

Kaidan elbowed him this time, “What are you doing, don’t laugh at him.” The man tried to get up and fell over again. John laughed harder. Kaidan looked at him and had to cover a smile. He had tears at the corner of each eye and was struggling to keep himself from absolutely howling with laughter.

“Seriously John.” _Don’t laugh._ “You brought me here to watch people fall down?” _Kaidan do not laugh._

A teenager skating backwards talking to someone behind him didn’t notice the man and tripped over him, struggling to remain upright, but eventually falling and sliding on his back into the retaining wall at the end of the rink. All John could do was shake his head “yes” as he laughed harder and Kaidan rolled his eyes, shoving his sudden urge to laugh deep, trying to resist. It wasn’t that it was necessarily funny, though some dark part of him could admit it was funny as long as no one got hurt, it was that John was laughing so hard it was almost impossible to resist joining him.

“You’re really enjoying this aren’t you?”

John shook his head in the affirmative again. “I’m...I’m 12.” He dissolved into laughter again.

A mother and girl skated by, the mom doing a much better job, but struggling to keep the little girl up and off the ice.

John was attempting to regain his composure, inhaling and then blowing out breath slowly to try and stop the laughter that kept bubbling out of his mouth. He paused long enough to watch the two skate by, and Kaidan couldn’t help but watch with him. He loved to hear John laugh, caught himself almost hoping something would happen so he could hear it again. The mom finally lost her balance when the little girl yanked on her arm a little too hard and they both toppled over on the ice.

This time John buried his face in Kaidan’s shoulder and shook with his laughter. Kaidan had to cover his own mouth as John’s laughter finally got him going.

“You’re...you’re going to hell for making me laugh at this.”

That just made John shake harder, a snort drifting out among all the laughs, and that just made Kaidan laugh harder. They finally had to get up and leave, both hanging onto each other as they continued to laugh.


End file.
